


Winterwonderland

by SparklingDocta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDocta/pseuds/SparklingDocta
Summary: Missy really just wants to go sleighing





	Winterwonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and as it has now started snowing for the first time this winter I took it as a sign to finally post it. Feedback is appreciated as this is also my first fic.

“No Missy, not that again!” he sighs and stops moving, turning himself around so that he can have a better look at her.

“But why not?” she asks and has to come quickly to a stop so she will not run him over.  
“It will be fun” she adds as she stands in front of him.

“You know why. I already explained it to you twice” The Doctor really doesn’t like to repeat himself, Missy knows that and he knows that Missy knows, but she can’t seem to let the topic be, it seems.

He looks her in the eyes hoping that she would give up. But no, not Missy. Once the brunette has something in her mind she cannot be dissuaded.

That is why she was following him on every step for the past two days and begging him to go outside with her. Ever since the TARDIS had crashed into the snow-covered mountain landscape of… who the heck knows where exactly they had landed.

The point is, they are snowed in somewhere in the middle of nowhere and the wind that constantly shakes on the door and the heavy snowflakes that are falling from the sky make it rather difficult to go outside or to actually fly away. He had told her that quite a few times by now.

“That is still not an explanation but an excuse. One that I will still not accept“ she says standing in front of him,her hands on her hips. 

“We have spent the last two days locked in here with you trying to get us away from this place but we’re still here. Maybe you need a break, darling. And look, it has stopped snowing” she gestures with her hand into the direction of the door and the small windows besides it. 

She was right, he realizes as his gaze sweeps to the direction in which Missys hand shows.  
The blue door isn’t shaking anymore and it had stopped snowing. But he isn’t to be defeated so easily.

“Pfft, that doesn’t mean anything”. He waves his hand a little, as if to wave her argument away and turns himself away from her.

“Oh yes, it means very much. It means that there’s nothing left to prevent me from going outside. You joining me? Or are you too scared, grumpy old man?” Now she’s teasing him.

Of course he’s not scared, he just prefers not to freeze to death in the snow outside. He faces her again.  
“Why should I be scared. I just want to try again to get us out of here. If the snow has stopped then it might work...can’t you just go and”. Missy cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. “Oh, no, if you now say go grab a book ,like you said yesterday and the day before, I will not hesitate to burn the whole library down. These books of yours are really annoying me. And I know just how much you love the library”. 

“For God's sake can't you express your annoyance like everyone else?” 

“You know as much as I that I can't do that. It's part of who I am. And we both know you love me for who I am.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes as he turns away from her. 

“But anyway. Are you coming now or what?” her voice now sounding a bit impatient. 

“I told you before. Sleighing is not an appropriate activity for a time lord but more for small pudding brains” he answers rude. 

“Good then that I am no time lord.”

He ignores how she stresses the word lord and asks instead “Do you even have a sleigh?” 

“As prepared as I am I do have one” she answers with a cheeky little smile. 

“How….? Oh, it doesn't matter, I don't want to know” he mutters. 

He takes a step further to her and looks at her again. When he does so he sees that she now looks at him like a child, her eyes wide and pleading and her bottom lip pushed forward. 

Damn her. 

‘What could possibly go wrong?’ he thinks. They are in the middle of nowhere, even if she does try to run away she won't come far with all the snow. 

“Okay okay, I will go outside with you but please stop looking like that. You can go and do this primitive pudding brain activity and I will watch you, is that alright?” He may be old and grumpy now but he still can't say ‘No’ to someone looking at him with such damn wide open and bright blue eyes. 

“Sure” she says and turns quickly towards the door. 

He sees the smile that lights up on her face nevertheless and his thin lips curl into a slight smile too. Just good that nobody is there to see it. 

So they venture outside. He leans against the TARDIS to watch her. And she goes up the hills, pulling her sleigh behind her. 

She looks so innocent from behind and it reminds him of their childhood on Gallifrey, when they were nothing more than just two kids playing innocent children games.

As she slides down the hills he can see her big smile and her bright eyes. ‘She really enjoys this’ he thinks to himself. Just being free and enjoying herself. Not being on the run. Just embracing the moment, without thinking of what grand scheme follows next. And he has to say he enjoys it too. Just spending some time with his friend without any sign of the mistrust that always kind of lingers between them. It’s just the two of them now. Like it used to be. And like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
